


Like New

by Sharah



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, HeadBoy, HeadGirl, Hogwarts, Oneshot, Secret Relationship, dramione - Freeform, harry - Freeform, short oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 10:23:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14830487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sharah/pseuds/Sharah
Summary: An old memory, an old emotion, an old name.A new memory, a new emotion, a new name.





	Like New

**Author's Note:**

> another really shitty one shot that has grammar and punctuation errors, I'm sorry. also this is my first time writing something sorta explicit even tho its really not

“How’s Potions going, Hermione? I heard you were partnered up with Malfoy”, Harry said while trying to keep pace with Hermione as they were walking towards the head dorms. Completely unnecessary to need a babysitter, if you asked her, but with the past traumatic events haunting Harry she understood.

“Potions is fine, Harry. And yes, Malfoy is my partner”, how odd that name sounds coming her mouth now, it was so foreign. An old memory, an old taste, an old emotion, “Don’t bother getting worked up by it he’s an excellent partner, besides it’s only logical for us to be partners.”

“How so?”, Harry said with disbelief.

Well for one, in about thirty minutes his cock will be in my mouth, she thought. 

“Just think about it, he’s always been just a few points short of being top of our class. Obviously, he’s highly intelligent and takes his studies seriously”, she said a matter of factly and they rounded the last corner.

Harry merely shrugged his shoulder not wanting to admit that she was right, as always. 

As they approached the portrait of the phoenix, Hermione gave a small smile to the boy next to her, “Enjoy your night, Harry.”

He gave a nod, “You too, Hermione”, and walked back the way they had came. 

With a slight roll of her eyes she looked towards the curtains, “He’s gone now, Draco.”

Slowly, Draco emerged from the curtains with a smirk, “How did you know I was there?”, he said while moving towards Hermione. They were chest to chest when Hermione brought her hands up his arms, stopping them at his shoulders. He responded by placing his hands on her hips, his thumbs creating small circles kneading into her soft skin.

Hermione brought one of her hands up higher, cupping his neck and leaned into him. Her breath was hot on his ear as she whispered, “I can feel your presence like a nagging mosquito buzzing around me”, and pulled back with a playful smirk.

“Just don’t swat me too hard, love, my pale complexion bruises easy.”

“So does you’re ego, but I still enjoying poking at it”.

“Just open the portrait so I can poke you something of my own, yeah?”

“You know the password too, Draco.”

“That’s true, but it sounds hotter coming out of your mouth.”

A glare was sent his way, as Hermione detangled herself from his arms and moved towards the portrait. “Draconian”, she said with annoyance.

“Still sounds hot no matter how you say it, love”, Draco said while following her inside the room. Once the portrait had shut, he pushed her up against the nearest wall. His hands were on her wrists steadying them above her head, and his lips were millimeters away from hers. 

“Prat”, she breathed out. 

“Always”, he said right before connecting their lips.


End file.
